I Want To Make You Proud
by CelestialSprout
Summary: With the Grand Prix Final approaching Yuri is completely focused on getting first place. His determination turns into obsession and he takes his training too far, neglecting his health and quickly spiraling out of control. Otayuri angst and hurt/comfort: Fainting, exhaustion, and a bit of smut (Yuri is 18 in this "AU".) Trigger warning: Underweight/anorexia and hospital scene.
1. Chapter 1

I Want To Make You Proud

* * *

Hi everyone! Here's another Yuri. P/Otayuri angsty sickfic for you! This takes place in an "AU" where everything is the same except Yuri is 18 and Otabek has moved to Russia to live and train with Yuri. This fanfic is all written out so I will be updating with new chapters every week!

For the record I'm not trying to glorify or romanticize anorexia and pushing yourself past your limits. Please take care of yourself and if you need help please seek it! You are loved and important. 3

If you would like to leave a review I would appreciate your feedback. As usual, all characters belong to their creators. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - Determination Turns Into Obsession**

Thoughts of the upcoming Grand Prix Final made it hard for Yuri to care about anything else. 'More power, more height, more speed' repeated over and over in his mind, much like annoying song stuck in his head. The first thing he focused on was his speed. Morning jogs, running laps around the indoor track, and skating laps around the rink to improve his cardio. Soon the cold air of the rink scraped his skin raw causing his cheeks to become red and dry, his face stinging when his long hair would whip against it. His leg muscles gently nagged at him and pleaded for rest, which he continued to ignore.

Stretching provided little relief for his aching body. At first it was a bit distracting and it pulled Yuri's concentration away from him, but soon enough the feeling of dull, constant pain became a part of him. He tried to will himself to focus but fatigue clung to him like wet clothing, disorienting him when he tried to perform in Lilia Baranovskaya's ballet classes. When it was time to do a Grand Jeté he lost his balance and fell hard onto his side, earning himself an impressive bruise. Normally his strict teacher would tell him to persevere but instead she insisted that he go home and take the rest of the day off. However, Yuri was too determined and convinced her he was okay despite her concern.

The next day his teammates asked how he was feeling after hearing about his fall. Looking past them he muttered, "I'm fine. Let's get on with training already." Yuri was too disconnected to notice his friend's worried glances to each other. Taking off his blade guards he threw them aside and glided to the center of the rink, calling to Yakov to start the music a few seconds after his pose. He raised his left arm, holding a delicate position while his head angled downwards in contemplation. A hard gaze present instead of the serene expression designed for his routine. Clear and somber, the violin notes reached his ears and he started into motion. His once raised hand glided down to his chest as he pivoted and swept across the rink. He gained speed for his first jump, a triple toe loop, which he executed perfectly. Suddenly the once clear notes became muffled, as if he was submerged underwater, and he could no longer hear them. _Keep it together!_ Yuri shook his head and continued on. _Crap, what part am I at? What's next again?_

"-atchka! Yuratchka!" Yakov is fuming. "Get over here!" Temper flaring so much that you could practically see the heat waves emanating from his scarlet face. Yuri shook his head again in an attempt to focus on where the yelling is coming from. "YuriPlisetsky! Get over here NOW!" Oh shit. He used his full name. Yuri glided over to his coach, already annoyed that he was interrupted.

"What?" Yuri snapped. Probably not the best approach but his patience is wearing thin lately, even for him.

"What were you doing out there? Your timing was completely wrong! Can't you hear the music or have you been listening to that damned music player too loud again?"

"I'm sorry, alright? Just start from the beginning." With a wave of his hand Yuri turned his back on his furious coach and took his starting position once more.

As the days go on Yuri becomes more tired, less focused, more impatient. He spends his days at the rink or ballet, coming home late at night to take care of his cat Potya and to sleep, even if only for a few hours before his daily morning run. When forced to take his lunch breaks, more often than not, he'd end up falling asleep and throwing away his food. Soon his teammates could sense something was wrong with their youngest skater. Georgi offered to take him out for dinner so that he would eat something. Victor brought him water bottles in an attempt to get him to sit and chat so he could rest. Yuuri brought him homemade katsudon and even Mila stopped her relentless teasing, but despite their best efforts Yuri unknowingly continued on his downward spiral.

* * *

"Do you want to go?" Otabek asked.

"Hmmm?" Yuri's head slipped out of his hand as he leaned on the lunch table, blinking in an attempt to clear his mind so he could focus on what his boyfriend was saying.

"I asked if you wanted to go see a movie with me this Friday night."

If Otabek was annoyed Yuri couldn't tell. He could never really tell how Otabek felt with that handsome, expressionless face of his, and his strong jaw…

"Oh sorry! I kind of spaced out," Yuri admitted, "Uh yeah… we can go, but I should get back to practice. I'll see you later." As he got up he reached out and squeezed Otabek's shoulder.

Otabek watched as his boyfriend walked out of the lunchroom, leaving behind a full plate of food again. _Has he gotten thinner?_

The days blurred together, his muscles ached longer, and his fatigue worsened. He would find himself in random areas of the training facility, not remembering how he got there or why. He couldn't land his jumps, which were always under rotated, as he lacked the strength to power them. Because of that Yuri blamed himself and his skill level, vowing to work even harder despite his body's protest. After the fifth try to land a quadruple Salchow he exited the rink feeling defeated, sitting on the floor to stretch his burning calves and thighs.

* * *

"Are you ready to go?" Seemingly invisible to him Otabek stood in front of the Russian skater. Frowning, he bent over and waved his gloved hand in Yuri's face.

"Ah! What do you want?" Yuri yelled, startled. Had Otabek tried to sneak up on him like that?

"I asked if you're ready to go to the movie." Otabek repeated. He was all ready to go, wearing his leather jacket and those fingerless gloves that Yuri found so sexy and always brought back fond memories of his exhibition skate **.** He held one helmet in his arm and the other was placed on the floor beside Yuri.

"Shit! That's today?" Yuri cursed and bolted up, staggering as he lost his balance. Yuri felt a strong hand grip his shoulder to steady him.

"If you're not feeling up to it we can go a different da-."

"No! It's not that," Yuri interjected, "You go ahead. I'll meet you there."

Otabek huffed; he wasn't convinced but agreed anyways. "If you say so. I'll see you by 6:30 pm then."

7:00 pm

Otabek sighed as he shoved his phone into his back pocket. He hated being late and hated others being late even more. He turned on his heels and stormed out of the theatre, _he better have a good explanation for this,_ he repeated in his mind.

He's underwater again. He can't hear the music. His limbs are slow to react to the commands he is giving them, making him stumble rather than glide across the ice. In his frustration tears blur his vision and yet he keeps going. To the untrained eye he would look graceful, but Yuri holds himself to a much higher standard.

The doors to the ice rink fly open with a loud bang as Otabek strides in huffing and scowling, eyes darting to where Yuri is skating. The sudden bang of the doors pull Yuri out of his deep concentration and he falls hard on his backside, screaming in shock more than pain. In an instant Otabek's anger vanished and he rushed to Yuri's side while trying to keep his balance as he shuffled out on the ice.

"Yura are you hurt?" His deep voice echoed in the empty rink while he extended his hand for support.

"Yeah I- fuck! The movie!" Yuri withdrew his hand, bringing both together to lace his fingers behind his head as he curled into himself. "Dammit I forgot again. Crap… I'm sorry Beka, I'm a shitty boyfriend."

Otabek kneeled down to envelope Yuri in a warm hug from behind. "It's not like you to forget. Are you really okay?"

Yuri shivered as Otabek's warm breath tickled his neck, "Yeah, just tired I guess. We'll try again soon alright?"

"Sure." Otabek stood in front of Yuri, holding out his hand again.

Yuri grasped his outstretched arm, wincing as he got up. He couldn't help the small cry when he felt a sharp twinge of pain in his back.

"Let's go home. I'll get pain meds and an ice pack ready for you." The Kazakh promised, wrapping his arm around Yuri's back to hold him steady.

"I'm really fine," Yuri started but was cut short by Otabek's glare. "Alright, alright… I could use it."

* * *

His whole body hurt but this time it was different. It seemed as if his very soul throbbed with pain. His legs seared with a burning sensation and he felt like he was constantly being stabbed in the back with a knife. His bones felt as if they were made of hollow metal, vibrating when shock waves moved through him every time he landed. His heart was beating so fast he felt like it could explode any second. He was unraveling.

Otabek watched from the sidelines. He thought Yuri looked so elegant and graceful, despite visibly shaking from the strain. _He looks cat-like, even catching himself from falling like a cat does._ Otabek mused.

Yuri jumped when he heard a husky voice calling his name.

"You coming?" Otabek asked, motioning to the locker room.

"I'm going to stay longer. I'll see you at home." Yuri replied as he skated away, quickly gaining speed. He was determined to land that quadruple Salchow no matter how long it took.

Otabek nodded and frowned slightly. He knew that Yuri was pushing himself too hard again, that much was obvious, but he also knew Yuri would get angry if he tried to convince him to leave before he felt ready. Despite Yuri's fall the day before Otabek figured it was best to just let him be, but he couldn't shake this nagging, uneasy feeling in his chest. "Okay Yura. See you at home."

He calmly walked to the locker room but once out of Yuri's sight he staggered onto the bench by his locker. He dragged his hand down his face and let out a deep sigh, feeling the full effects of the pain and exhaustion he managed to keep at bay during practice. While he changed out of his clothes the same nagging feeling crept up on him again, pulling down from his throat. He got out his phone and wrote, [Please keep an eye on Yuri. He's pushing himself too hard again today.] Wrapping his thick winter scarf around his neck he walked out onto the cold streets of Saint Petersburg. _When was the last time Yura ate?_ He wondered. _He's going to burn out if he keeps skipping meals like this_. Suddenly he got an idea. Making a sharp turn he headed in a different direction.

 _Wait for it… now!_ Yuri spun in the air once, twice, three times before making a hard landing. "DAMN IT!" he hissed, quickly gliding over to the barrier. He slammed into it much harder than he anticipated, knocking the air out of his lungs. Slumping over the wall he took in shaky breaths as he desperately gasped for air. Yuri's expression contorted into one of pure anguish while hot tears surfaced at the corners of his eyes and he let out a choked cry. Eyes widening at the sudden sound he quickly covered his mouth and rested his head on the barrier, quietly sobbing and his chest still heaving.

"Are you alright Yurio?" A familiar voice called out. Yuri turned his head, despite his blurry vision he could make out the silhouette of the Japanese figure skater walking towards him.

Gathering what was left of his composure he looked up. "W-what do you want… piggy?" Yuri managed to scoff through labored breath.

"I got a text that you were still practicing so I came to check on you. I'm not the only one who is worried you're overexerting yourself you know." Yuuri's voice was calm but stern. It caught him off guard.

"I'm fine! Don't underestimate me." Yuri huffed, but as he made his way to exit the rink his legs gave out and he fell. Strong arms caught him before his head hit the ledge.

"You're not fine Yuri, listen to me. Take the day off tomorrow. I'll tell Yakov you're not well." Yuuri said coolly as he helped him up and walked him over to the nearby bench. Sitting down beside him Yuuri placed a comforting hand on the blond man's shoulder, brow furrowing when the teen didn't shrug him off. "You know, you could seriously injure yourself if you keep this up. If you get hurt then you won't be able to compete and this will all be for nothing." Yuri opened his mouth to reply but all he could do was hang his head. He knew the other skater was right but he would never admit it, especially to Katsudon.

"Why are you pushing yourself so hard?" Yuuri asked. Yuri clenched his jaw and continued to stare at his skates. "Do you feel even more pressure to win gold again now that Victor is competing?"

"I'm not YOU Katsudon!" Yuri snapped, turning his head to stare down the other skater. "I just… I need to be the best. I don't want to let Russia down. I don't want to let-" He stopped himself, surprised he admitted that much already.

Yuuri stood up, "I'm going to get you some water." The younger skater tried to follow but a firm hand pushed him back down. "Don't. Rest some more. I don't want to find you collapsed on the floor when I get back."

Yuri scoffed, but his expression quickly turned solemn as he wondered how bad he looked if the Japanese piggy was bossing him around. Wincing, he took off his skates and threw them aside. A shiver ran down his aching body as he became aware of the fact that he was drenched in his cooling sweat. Grabbing his team Russia jacket he wrapped it around himself and brought his legs up to his chest. _Maybe I should take the day off tomorrow,_ Yuri pondered. His stomach growled loudly, abruptly bringing him out of his thoughts. _Did I forget to eat again? What time is it?_ All he could focus on was the sobering realization that he was, in fact, being reckless. Letting out a sigh he wrapped his arms around his legs and pulled them closer to his body. Yuuri returned with a water bottle and bent down in front of the blonde, looking him in straight the eyes.

"Here you go," Yuuri handed over the water, "Are you feeling alright? You look more pale than usual."

Yuri didn't respond right away, which worried Yuuri even more. Usually he has some snarky comment to say.

Adverting his gaze the younger man slowly got up, picked up his skates, and turned towards the locker room, "I'm just hungry." Looking back he lifted up the water bottle, "Thanks."

Yuuri smiled and nodded, but his expression soon fell as the other man turned around. He rubbed the back of his neck and headed towards the exit.

Yuri limped over to his locker, his knees burning from when he collapsed on the ice. He looked in the mirror stuck to the inside of his locker door. "Holy crap. I look like shit." Yuri admitted as he leaned in for a closer look. The bags under his eyes were a sickly shade of purple and his eyes puffy and red from crying. His golden hair stuck to his pale face and his cheekbones that are more pronounced than before. _Have I been losing weight?_ Yuri stumbled over to the scale in the corner, dropping his water bottle on the floor in his haste. He weighed himself, a sinking feeling emerged in his stomach as the number appeared. "I've lost 4 kilos. Crap, this isn't good." His shaking hands found their way to his hips, grazing over the protruding bones. He lifted up his shirt and gasped when he saw big bruises forming on his skin from when he slammed into the barrier, adding to his fading yellow one from ballet. He pulled his shirt back down to conceal the splotches on his skin. Making his way back to his locker he reached for his street clothes, which fell to the ground when he lost his grip. The room spun when bent down to pick them up and he fell, sprawling out on the cold tile floor. Groaning, Yuri rolled onto his back and squeezed his eyes shut, lying there for while too exhausted and dizzy to get up. He had been in denial for so long and took the Ice Tiger of Russia persona too seriously. A tear ran down the side of his face as he truly accepted the fact that he needs help. "Otabek… I'm sorry. I should have gone with you."


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again! There's a bit of smut coming up in this chapter so I hope it turned out well! Just a reminder Yuri is 18 in this "AU".

Reviews make me so happy and motivate me to keep writing, so thank you! :)

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - Everything Will Be Okay In The Morning**

A savory aroma wafted through the kitchen, arising from the bright red tomato sauce simmering in the pan on the stove. Otabek brought the wooden spoon up to his lips and tasted the sauce. Grabbing the cinnamon he sprinkled a bit more into the mixture and tasted it again. Satisfied with the flavour he moved on to preparing the pasta. Looking down he frowned and clicked his tongue when he noticed the fresh stain on the red apron he was wearing. Ignoring the stain Otabek grabbed the garlic bread from the shopping bag and added some more garlic, since it's one of Yuri's favourite foods. While the sauce and noodles were cooking he made the salad and placed it in the fridge to keep until everything was ready. Usually the two men would make their own food or go out, but today Otabek wanted to do something special. While he had some time to spare he rolled up his sleeves and got started on cleaning the dishes. That was one chore he didn't mind doing.

"Yuri still isn't home and it's already 7:00 pm." Otabek thought out loud. He prepared all the food and kept it in the warm oven while he waited for Yuri to arrive. Putting a hand on his hip he looked around the kitchen. _There's so much cat hair on the floor,_ he noticed. He got out the broom and started sweeping but soon stopped when he thought about a better way to approach the problem. _Of course its cheetah print too_ he smirked as he held the cat brush.

* * *

Yuri felt like he was on autopilot as he called a taxi to take him home. He had a hard time staying awake in the cab and nearly forgot to pay the cab driver. When he finally got home he stopped in front of the apartment door, staring blankly ahead as anxiety crept up, enveloping him in its unsettling embrace. _Why am I so nervous to see Otabek? Maybe cause I need to tell him what's been going on?_ Slowly opening the door he entered the apartment. The first thing he noticed was the enticing smell of spaghetti and… garlic!

"Otabek where are y-" Yuri trailed off as he saw his boyfriend on the living room floor. He was wearing his red apron, practicing the splits, and brushing his cat Potya. Yuri dropped his workout bag, so surprised that his beloved cat would actually let anyone but him brush her. Otabek raised his head upon hearing the noise and smiled when he saw his boyfriend was finally home.

"Welcome home Yura. I made us dinner. I'll set the table now if you want to have a quick shower." Otabek said lovingly.

"O-okay." Yuri replied in a daze as he made his way to the bathroom. He showered, the hot water felt good against his sore muscles. Suddenly the tile on the shower floor started to spin in front of his eyes. "Ugh, damn it." Yuri groaned, sinking down to kneel on the floor. Yuri stayed still for a few moments then decided to quickly finish his shower kneeling down. Afterwards he changed into comfy cheetah print leggings and an oversized black hoodie. Walking over to the kitchen table Yuri took a seat beside his boyfriend, so amazed at all the wonderful food in front of him.

"Thanks Beka. This looks and smells really good, I didn't know you could cook so well." Yuri stared at the spaghetti.

"Ha! Thanks Yura, but try it first before you say I'm a good cook." Otabek laughed. God he looks so good when he smiles.

Yuri tried the spaghetti first and then the garlic bread, his face lighting up into one of his loving smiles. "I really love it! Thank you, I needed this," He took a few more bites "You know, Potya won't even let my grandpa brush her. I'm surprised she let anyone else but me brush her fur and especially her belly!" Yuri felt so grateful that his cat approves of his boyfriend. _Has she bonded with him more since I haven't been home much?_ Yuri wondered. Otabek looked over at the cat asleep on the cat tower, a fond smile played upon his lips.

The two men ate the rest of their meals in silence while Otabek snuck in worried glances. He noticed Yuri was eating a lot slower than usual and his skin looked dull and pale. Once they were done Otabek took both their dishes and put them in the sink. When he got back he poured Yuri and himself some water and sat closer to him.

"So how was practice after I left?" he inquired. Yuri looked down; a pained expression took over his features. After a long pause he finally replied without making eye contact, too ashamed about what he was preparing to admit.

"I collapsed… on the ice and in the locker room. I weighed myself and I lost 4 Kilos. After all my effort I still can't get enough rotations for my quad Salchow, which is bullshit since I thought I mastered that already," Yuri's voice wavered as he tried to hold back tears. "I need help Beka. I can't believe I'm admitting this but I need help. I need you! I feel like shit and I'm really scared!" He looked up to meet Otabek's soft brown eyes. "I want to make you proud to be my boyfriend and… I'm worried you will think I'm weak if I fail." With that confession Yuri's expression broke and he sobbed through clenched teeth. He felt raw and exposed, feelings he was not used to. His hands flew up to cover his face in an attempt to shield himself from Otabek's piercing gaze.

Otabek stayed silent for a while, his expression neutral as usual, like he was lost in thought. Slowly he extended his hand and grabbed Yuri's, pulling it away from his flushed face and squeezed tightly. "It takes true strength to ask for help. I will always be here for you Yuratchka, whatever you need, whenever you need me. Thanks for telling me what happened because I know that was tough for you." He flashed a warm, sympathetic smile that made Yuri shiver, "And I am always proud to be your boyfriend you know." Yuri wiped his eyes and let out a choked laugh. Otabek's smile fell and his brow furrowed, changing his expression to one of unease. "I texted Katsuki to keep an eye on you because I was worried, but I should have stayed with you. Should have tried to convince you to come home. I'm sorry."

"It's n-not your fault," Yuri mumbled between sharp breaths, his thumb rubbing Otabek's warm hand absentmindedly **.** "I would have- would have been a jerk to you anyways. It's my fault that I let myself get this bad."

"What are you feeling now? Are you dizzy? Tell me what's going on." Pleaded Otabek, his cool demeanor vanishing right before Yuri's eyes.

Yuri's heart ached hearing him sound so worried, so much that he almost started to cry again. Cursing himself for feeling so emotional he took a deep breath so he could speak clearly. "I'm not as dizzy as before, but I'm really thirsty and my head kind of hurts," He responded, taking a sip of water. "I'm so tired though. I know it's early but will you come to bed with me?"

"Of course."

Still holding hands the couple got up, Otabek following Yuri's lead into their bedroom. Yuri sat on the bed while the other man took off his clothes, unknowingly entrancing the blonde with his slow and measured movements. Yuri's eyes fell half closed and his mouth slightly open, unable to pull his gaze away from the gorgeous, sculpted body before him. Otabek put on just his pajama pants and walked over to place his hand on his boyfriend's forehead. "Are you feeling okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. Just enjoying the show." The Russian taunted, grabbing Otabek's outstretched hand and placing a soft kiss on the pulse point of his wrist. A shiver ran down Otabek's spine and liquid heat rushing to his abdomen. His mind clouded with desire and he pushed Yuri into the bed, a low growl escaped his lips as he captured Yuri's with his own. Yuri pushed back, his tongue swirling in Otabek's mouth, sensual and deliberate, like he moved with intention. Yuri mewled as Otabek kissed harder, his body yearning to be touched as he felt his lover's soft lips press into his with a fervent need. Otabek's hand grabbed Yuri's wrist and pinned it above his head, the other tangling in soft, damp locks. The blonde's free hand clung to the hard muscles in Otabek's back with such urgency it was as if he was afraid he would lose himself if he let go. His nails dug into supple flesh and his hips jerked upwards, chasing the sensation, body pleading to feel the same pleasure as his mouth. "Ngh. Ota-ahhhhh." Yuri sighed. Pulling back Otabek studied Yuri, his half-lidded eyes glossed over with desperate lust. Slow breaths pushed past his lips as he panted, waiting for a sign to continue. He groaned low in his throat when Yuri pressed his swollen lips to his neck and sucked hard with the intent to leave a mark. Feeling the vibrations as he marked him made Yuri's hair stand on end and he pulled away, letting his head fall back onto the bed as he grabbed his lover's hair and weakly pushed his head towards his chest. Obediently, Otabek pulled up his hoodie and licked at Yuri's nipple, which was growing harder with each stroke of his tongue.

"Ahhh Beka… please." Otabek lifted his head towards the tender voice where he saw Yuri gazing down towards him, his mouth agape and glistening with saliva. His cheeks flushed magenta and his eyebrows pulled together in an attempt to contain the tears forming in the corners of his emerald eyes. He was radiant, intoxicating, innocent yet impure, like he had a mature sensuality to him. Otabek couldn't look away, completely enthralled by him so much that his entire being ached with a primal hunger. He was proud that only he was able to see Yuri in this way, vulnerable yet so deviant, trembling with desire for _him_. His hand brushed past Yuri's nipple, causing the younger man to shudder and wantonly thrust upwards, a string of incoherent words poured from him as he begged for more. Otabek pressed passionate kisses up the lithe body beneath him as he made his way towards Yuri's face. The Russian, delirious in pleasure, looked past Otabek and continued to whimper indistinctly.

"Hey, you still with me?" Otabek asked as he sat up and lifted his boyfriend to hug him against his warm chest. Pulled back to reality Yuri smiled and kissed him sweetly, making Otabek's heart skip a beat. His hand lightly traced the tracks of sweat down Otabek's neck, earning soft moans, which were muffled by his kiss.

Yuri pulled away as a sudden wave of dizziness washed over him. "Ahhnngh!" he breathed, his eyes fluttered closed as he fell back into Otabek's arms, taking in shallow panicked breaths.

"Woah Yura, hey!" Otabek stammered as he carefully lowered Yuri onto the pillows. Yuri lay still, almost lifeless with eyes unfocused. Agonizing seconds passed and Otabek couldn't bear the silence any longer, "Please say something."

"Sorry Beka I still don't have much energy." Yuri slurred. Cursing himself for giving into desire when Yuri was clearly exhausted Otabek got up and went to the kitchen to bring back a glass of water.

"Here," Otabek offered Yuri the glass, but soon realized Yuri didn't even have the strength to sit up. He slipped one arm behind Yuri's back and propped him up, bringing the glass to the fairer man's lips. Yuri drank the water like he hadn't tasted it in days and in his haste small trails of water flowed down his exposed neck. Sensing Yuri's embarrassment Otabek tried to comfort him as he grabbed a blanket and wiped away the water glistening on his skin. "It's alright. Let's rest now. Everything will be okay in the morning."

Humming in agreement Yuri settled under the soft blankets. Otabek put the empty glass on the nightstand and wrapped his arm around his boyfriend's slender frame. Yuri shuffled in closer, chasing the comforting warmth radiating from his lover's body. He sighed, content with feeling Otabek stroking his long hair. He wrapped his arm around Otabek, pulling him towards his aching body. Yuri's shoulders quivered as he tried, unsuccessfully, to hold back tears. "It's okay to cry." Otabek soothed, kissing the top of Yuri's head and rubbing circular patterns on his back. He rested his chin on Yuri's head when Yuri snuggled closer to him. Otabek continued rubbing his back until he felt his boyfriend relax and his breathing even out. _He's already asleep,_ Otabek noticed. _He must be feeling more emotional from the exhaustion._ His rough hands lightly traced over Yuri's spine and hips, noticing the more drastic curves and edges. The same uneasy feeling crept in on him again.

Suddenly light flooded the room, causing Otabek to grunt and squint his eyes only to see Potya pushed the door open. The cat jumped on the bed and curled up above the two ice skaters, purring and head bunting Yuri's head. "You knew that he needs you, huh Potya?" Otabek said affectionately. Potya looked at Otabek and blinked slowly, moving her head to head bunt him too. Feeling touched by her display of affection he placed a tender kiss on the top of her head. Potya snugged in closer and went to sleep.

Closing his eyes Otabek tried to relax but his worried heartbeat continued pounding in his ears. The cat's gentle purring helped to put him at ease a bit while rubbed Yuri's back, subconsciously trying to calm himself down. He knew something wasn't right. From the moment he left the ice rink he just had this feeling. With a defeated sigh he opened his eyes and carefully maneuvered around to check on his sleeping boyfriend. Yuri seemed fine for the time being but Otabek had already made up his mind to watch over his boyfriend all night in case he needed him.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for reading! This is the final chapter to my story. There's lots of fluff just the way I like it 3 I hope you like it too!

 **Chapter 3 - You're Important To Me Beka  
**

* * *

His whole body felt heavy and he could barely move his arms, it was like all his blood was replaced with sand. Just opening his eyes was a huge effort. Overwhelming pain took over as his focus shifted from one body part to the next, as if they were fighting for his attention. His joints felt like they were expanding, swollen and tingling. The one sensation that surprised him the most however, was the light pressure of a gentle kiss placed upon his forehead.

"Good morning. How are you feeling?" Otabek yawned.

"Whoa Beka, you look horrible. Did you sleep at all?"

"Not really," He replied while rubbing his eyes framed by dark circles. "I can make us breakfast. What do you want?"

"Uhhh I just want to lie here for a little while with you." Yuri's voice sounded abnormally sweet as he flashed a forced smile.

"You're turning down food? What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"You can tell me."

…

"Yura."

"I can't move okay! My legs are… too heavy." Yuri sighed and closed his eyes, his head rolling to the side, and his chapped lips parting.

Potya meowed loudly and jumped onto Yuri's stomach. When he didn't move Otabek felt a sharp pang of anxiety rip through his chest. Shaking Yuri's shoulder Otabek called out, panic staining his voice. "Yuri, it's time to wake up." With no response from the younger man Otabek sprang out of bed, tripping over his boyfriend's clothing pile on the floor. He quickly changed into some clothes without bothering to co-ordinate them. Grabbing his phone he called a taxi to take them to the nearest hospital. Gathering Yuri up in his arms he made his way down to the apartment lobby, ignoring the gasps and stares from the neighbours in the hallway.

"What's happening?" Yuri asked weakly. Otabek didn't respond, only continued onward with desperate determination.

Once in the taxi Yuri passed out on Otabek's lap. He looked down but quickly adverted his gaze to stare out the window. He placed a shaking hand on Yuri's back and continued to stare blankly ahead, his heart thudding in his throat making him unable to respond to the curious cab driver.

Once they arrived to their destination Otabek lifted Yuri into his arms and entered the hospital. Seeing the unconscious teen the hospital staff brought out a gurney where Otabek carefully placed his boyfriend. He quickly informed the nurse about Yuri's symptoms and what was going on. After that there was nothing he could do but wait. He made his way to the nearest washroom and slumped against the stall, sliding to the floor with a thud. He didn't care that the floor was dirty, in these excruciating moments he didn't care about anything other than Yuri's well being. He let his head fall between his knees as he sobbed. _I should have brought him here sooner. I should have been paying more attention._ After a while he exited the stall and washed his face with cold water. Gripping the edge of the counter he took a few deep breaths to steady himself and prepare to interact with people again. He found a seat in the waiting room and pulled out his phone to text Yuuri and Yakov what happened. He put his phone in his pocket and rested his elbow on his bouncing seemed like ages passed since Yuri was rushed into the hospital room.

"Mr. Altin?" A nurse called out.

Startled at the sound of his name Otabek lunged out of his chair. "Y-yes that's me!"

"Follow me please," His voice was calm and reassuring. "Mr. Plisetsky is asleep and in stable condition." Otabek nodded as he slowed to walk at the same pace. It felt like the hallway went on forever.

The nurse opened the door to Yuri's room and motioned to 's breath caught as soon as he saw him. The heart monitor, the IV sticking out of his hand with tape holding it in place, it was all too much. Yuri just laid there, his skin so dull and body so frail it looked like he could break as easily as a porcelain doll. Otabek gradually made his way towards the bed, completely dazed. _Is this really happening right now?_ He pulled up a nearby chair, jumping when it made a squeaking noise from being dragged across the floor. The room was uncomfortably quiet, only the sound of his ragged breath and the heart monitor could be heard. It was suffocating him. Holding Yuri's hand he cleared his throat and looked upon his sleeping face.

"I'm right here. Just like I promised." His eyelids were becoming heavy and his head suddenly fell forward. With the adrenaline subsiding he couldn't stay awake any longer. Slumping over onto the bed he promptly fell asleep finding comfort in the fact that Yuri was being looked after.

* * *

Yuri awoke to the sound of rhythmic beeping, which he quickly determined to be annoying as hell and wanted it to shut up.

"Beka turn off the alarm," He wined. "Did you hear me?" He opened his eyes only to shut them again when he was met with harsh fluorescent light. "Ahh, what the heck?" He winced, opening his eyes again to take in his surroundings. _I'm in a hospital?_ Glancing down at his left hand his breath caught when he saw the IV needle protruding out, uncomfortably secured with tape. Feeling nauseous from the sight of the IV he turned his head and noticed Otabek asleep on the side of his bed, his forehead resting on his right arm while his other hand grasped his tightly. He removed his hand from Otabek's grip only to gently caress the sleeping man's face. Yuri was overwhelmed with adoration, so much that it caused the rhythmic beeping on the heart monitor to pick up speed. _Shut up shut up shut up!_ Yuri took in deep breaths to try and calm his fluttering heartbeat. He moved his hand through Otabek's dark hair and down his back where it stayed as a sign of gratitude and to help him feel closer together. The steady rise and fall of his chest calmed Yuri, who let his tired eyes slip shut, sighing in contentment. That bliss didn't last for long.

"Yurio! How are you feeling!? Wow, your face is all red!" A familiar, and rather loud, singsong voice echoed through the room.

Yuri sat up and his eyes widened in disbelief as Victor and Yuuri walked in. "What the fuck Victor!?" Yuri snapped in a hushed voice, dramatically motioning to Otabek.

"Oh sorry," Victor replied, whispering as well. "He texted us that you had to go to the hospital."

"How are you? We are all very worried." Yuuri's kind voice interjected.

"I'm okay. Otabek skipped breakfast so could you get him some food?" Yuri asked, but it was really more of a command.

"Sure. Then we can talk when we get back!" Victor flashed a fake smile. Yuri knew that smile. Victor was pissed.

Yuuri pressed his lips together in a sympathetic look and followed Victor out of the room.

* * *

The two men returned (too soon for Yuri's liking) with a breakfast sandwich, fresh fruit, and orange juice. They put everything down on the bedside table, pulled up some chairs, and made themselves comfortable. Yuri shook Otabek's shoulder gently to wake him up and scoffed when that wasn't enough.

"Oi Otabek! There's breakfast for you." Yuri tried not to sound too harsh, but couldn't let the others see how he was with his boyfriend.

Otabek groaned and slowly sat up, extending his arms over his head, vertebrae popping in his back as he stretched. He leaned in to give Yuri a kiss but was cut off abruptly with a glare and a raised eyebrow.

"Look who's here." Yuri said with as much sarcasm as he could muster.

"Oh Yuuri, Victor. Thanks for coming." Otabek greeted, seemingly unfazed by their presence.

Yuuri gestured to the food, "We brought you some breakfast. Yurio told us you didn't get a chance to eat this morning."

"Thank you," Otabek grabbed the sandwich, "That's very kind of you both."

Victor sat quietly with his arms crossed; face stone cold and his brow furrowed. He was trying to collect himself, although that effort was in clearly vain when he snapped. "Will you stop trying to be so tough all the time!? This has gone on long enough Yuri; it's not helping you or anyone around you. You're so young I don't want to see you permanently damage your body and mess up your skating career!" Victor seethed, his knuckles white from the tight grip he held on the arm rests.

The aforementioned teen rolled his eyes and looked away. He didn't need to hear this from anyone, he already knew. Being in the hospital was a rude enough awakening.

"Are you listening to me!?" He continued.

"Please keep your voice down Victor!" Yuuri hushed as he placed his hand on his fiancé's lap.

Yuri leaned back on his pillows, his temper flaring as he barely held himself together. "I KNOW already! You're not my dad Victor!"

"No but I might as well be. Tell me, how do you think your Grandpa feels? What would he do if you seriously hurt yourself?" Victor knew his words had an impact when Yuri froze, his heart aching as he pictured his grandpa getting the call.

A few quiet moments passed when Yuri finally spoke. "You didn't tell him anything right?" His voice low and his green eyes wide with worry. He couldn't bear to think of how his grandpa would have reacted.

"No. We didn't say anything. But you're going to have to tell him soon because if you don't Yakov certainly will," Victor sighed and rubbed his temple "My hair is already thinning Yurio, please don't make it worse."

Yuuri giggled and held Victor's hand away from his forehead, placing a chaste kiss on the spot. "No matter what you will always be beautiful to me Vitya."

Victor looked as if he was about to cry. Otabek sipped his juice while Yuri made a dramatic gagging noise.

The door opened and a doctor entered the room, "Hello everyone I'm Dr. Kapustova. Nice to meet you Yuri, how are you feeling?"

"I'm alright. My body still feels really heavy though." Yuri mumbled.

"You'll get your strength back soon enough, but you've really overexerted yourself. To the point of extreme exhaustion I might add. You're underweight and dehydrated so you will need to rest for a while, ingest lots of fluids, and gain about 5 kilos before you are to go back to skating."

Yuri looked defeated upon hearing her words. "When can I get out of here?" his voice was so quiet that the doctor had to lean in to hear him properly.

"Oh you won't be staying the night, but we need to make sure you're stable enough before we release you. A nurse will be by soon to bring you your meal. Do you have any other questions for me?" She asked with a warm smile.

"Nah."

"Alright then. I'll send your coach your recovery plan and I will be by to check on you later." She turned on her heels and left, leaving the men in their awkward silence.

Recovery plan. Hearing those words stung.

Yuri let his head fall back and his eyes close, groaning as he went through another dizzy spell.

"We'll let you get some rest," Yuuri said as he stood up, "Let us know if there's anything we can do for you."

Refusing to move Yuri grunted and waved goodbye, more than relieved that it would just be Otabek with him now.

Motioning to Otabek to follow Yuuri left the room, Victor leading him with hand on his shoulder. Once they were all outside Yuuri crossed his arms and brought his foot behind him, bouncing the tip of his shoe on the floor.

"I hope you're taking care of yourself too Otabek. Yuri will need some help now and we all know how stubborn he is." Yuuri peered beneath his glasses, eyes drawn to the fresh hickey on the Kazakh's neck. His lips formed into a frown and seemed as if he was having trouble deciding on what to say next. "Also uhh, try to refrain from doing anything… intimate… until he's recovered."

Otabek nodded, flustered and apprehensive in his reply. "Oh uh… sure. Thanks again for coming." He waved goodbye to the couple and went back inside.

"I thought the old man and his piggy would never leave!" Yuri said, voice dripping with disdain. Otabek was visibly tense when he returned which peaked Yuri's curiosity. "What was that about?" he sneered, obviously amused.

"Katsuki told me I need to refrain from doing intimate things with you." He said in such a matter of fact way that Yuri couldn't help but laugh.

"Ha! He should mind his own business," Yuri huffed. Hearing no response from the older man, he tilted his head to the side to stare at Otabek's blank expressionless face. "What are you thinking about? You're so hard to read sometimes, you know that?"

The sheets on the bed rustled as Yuri shuffled uncomfortably, making noise to fill the silence that hung heavy in the air. After some time Otabek finally spoke.

"Yuri I'm not as confident as you think I am. You know, I second guess myself all the time and I'm never as calm as I look," Otabek shifted in his seat at his confession. "He's right though. I shouldn't have done those things with you last night. Because of that you almost-" the words couldn't move past his lips. "I was really worried you know."

Yuri held his bottom lip between his teeth and looked away. It was hard for him to see his tough boyfriend struggling. In that moment he realized how much pain he put Otabek through and vowed to make sure he would never cause him stress like that again.

"I'm-" Yuri started but was cut off as a nurse came in with his meal on a trolley.

"Hello Mr. Plisetsky. Here's your lunch for you," she pulled out a small table attached to the bed, setting a glass of water and the meal down. "Enjoy!"

Yuri nodded thanks to her as she left. He ate his meal faster than yesterday, which made Otabek feel at ease, if only for a moment.

"I'm sorry. I never meant to make you worry," Yuri pushed the table aside. "I won't let this happen again."

Otabek nodded, misty eyed and trying hard to keep his composure. He began to chew the inside of his cheek while tears clung to his eyelashes.

"Come here." Yuri patted his chest.

"Like, lay in the bed with you?" Otabek blinked in surprise.

"Of course! Just get in already!"

Otabek took off his shoes and clambered into the bed, gingerly resting his head on Yuri's chest. Yuri pulled the blanket over the both of them and slipped his arm behind Otabek so he could run his fingers through his hair, one of the few ways he knew how to comfort him.

"I know I'm reckless, but I never had anyone else to think about before. It's just been me and grandpa for a long time," Yuri's voice hitched as he continued, "W-what I'm trying to say is that I promise I'll get better and take care of myself better, because I need to for my own sake and… for you. You're important to me Beka."

Otabek looked up at him, his smile was one of relief. He noticed the new resolve glinting in Yuri's eyes, which filled him with newfound hope. He grasped Yuri's hand, careful not to jostle the IV, and placed a delicate kiss on his fingers.

"I love you Beka."

He froze for a moment, so shocked that Yuri was the first to confess his feelings. "I love you too Yura. Now will you let me help take care of you?"

"Yeah. I will."

With that assurance Otabek's arms slackened around Yuri's waist as he could feel all the tension leaving his body. Hearing Yuri say those words gave him relief beyond measure and he could finally relax again. He brought his leg over to intertwine with Yuri's, making himself more comfortable as the pull of sleep was overtaking him. Otabek gave a tired thumbs up to Yuri before falling asleep.

A warm smiled graced Yuri's lips as he let his eyes slip closed and listened to Otabek's steady breathing. He was completely smitten and so grateful to have a boyfriend like Otabek to call his own. He moved his arm around Otabek's side, basking in the warm glow that could only be called love.

* * *

So how was that? If you liked it please let me know! If not let me know how I can improve. Thank you so much for taking the time to read my story!


End file.
